


Not Our Business (Tony Stop Licking the Glass)

by Ephemeral_Everlast



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hilarity, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Stony - Freeform, in which Tony is very nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Everlast/pseuds/Ephemeral_Everlast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>((This is the promised Hulkeye drabble that was based off of a set of four GIFS, involving a very nosy Tony, a Steve who just wants him to stay out of it, and a very friendly conversation taking place outside by the lovely <em>begitalarcos</em> on tumblr. Implied Stony, for though I do not ship it, I would like to.))</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Our Business (Tony Stop Licking the Glass)

**Author's Note:**

> _((This is the promised Hulkeye drabble that was based off of a set of four GIFS, involving a very nosy Tony, a Steve who just wants him to stay out of it, and a very friendly conversation taking place outside by the lovely _begitalarcos_ on tumblr. Implied Stony, for though I do not ship it, I would like to.))_

“You know, we’re not blind. Do they really think they don’t know we’re right here, and that we can see everything?” Tony pushed the window-blinds down with the edge of his finger, his gaze fixated openly on the two men out on the patio. The two very, very friendly men who were having an evening drink of wine. How Clint managed to persuade Bruce to share a glass with him was beyond Tony’s capacity for understanding - you think you knew a guy and then this happens, sharing wine and romancing under the sunset.

“Haven’t I ever told you to stay out of other people’s business? You look like a jealous house-wife watching her husband with a pair of binoculars.” Steve lowered the newspaper he was half-reading, noting that Tony was practically pressing his face to the glass in his attempt to perhaps read the lips of the couple five feet away. Five feet away after one was to open the door to the patio that is, which was something he was not about to do. “Leave it alone, Tony. How would you like it if someone was watching you through the window when you were trying to have a romantic night?”

“If I recall, something very similar happened on the first night we went out on the town - the press had a field day and I didn’t bother to rebut their claims about us. That one guy on the car though was a bit much though, no matter how good we look in tuxes.” Tony let out a huff, the breath whistling between his teeth. “You can read lips, right?”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t use my powers for evil. You’d do well to follow my example.” Steve licked the tip of his thumb, turning the page. “Stay out of it - you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat, right? You’re gonna fall out the window if you try and hear them.”

“First of all, I can fly. Secondly, don’t you want to know how this happened? I’m happy for them, really I am, I just want to know what they’re saying. C’mon, drop the old-fashioned do-gooder bravado and come over here - I think Clint’s giving Bruce “the look.”

Steve released a breath, keeping his eyes on the paper. “What’s “the look?”

“Even you can't _not_ know what that is. You know, the look, the goo-goo eyes, the sweet look someone gives you when they want to go to the bedroom. Mine is something like,” Tony turned around, his eyebrows raising, his left eye winking with the curl of his upper-lip, a carnal smirk twitching his mouth. “It’s that, this right there. Clint’s is a bit more endearing though. Gotta hand it to them, they can’t be discreet if their lives depended on it, but they have the components of a homo-erotic bodice-ripper. The atmosphere too, what with it being sunset.”

“A what? Tony, really, who cares?”

“I do! I just want to know! Maybe if I…” the engineer trailed off, a sliver of mischief finding the colors of his eyes. “Ah, of course.” Tony pressed a few buttons on a black device in his hand, activating the speakers that surrounded the sitting room. “Wait for it…wait for…hey, why am I waiting?”

“Bruce probably deactivated them; he wants privacy, give it to him.”

Tony scoffed, throwing the remote to the coffee table with a dejected thud, his lips spreading into a full-on pout. 

“He’ll share if he wants - besides, what if I had wanted to be discreet about us?”

This brought a faint smile to the engineer’s mouth. “Then I would have been discreet - you know, back alley ways copping a feel on your sweet ass, heated make-out sessions in the coat closet as Ye-Ol’ One-Eye prattled on about honor and defense techniques and protocol; the works, you know?”

Steve set his paper down, massaging the skin between his eyes. “They’re consenting adults, as are we. Let them be.”

“Fine, just after I - aha, good one, yeah, we need a…aha!” And with that the surrounding area was filled with the sound of applause from about a thousand pairs of recorded hands. “They’re kissing now.”

“Never would have thought that for a moment - now will you leave it alone?”

“For now. My interests vary as you know - and right now, seeing all that, and seeing how it’s nearly bed-time for honorable soldiers, there’s not much I can do to dissuade you from joining me, is there?”

“I should make you sleep on the couch.”

“You’d miss me.”

“Maybe.” The comment was lightened with a smile of Steve’s lips, rising from the couch and closing the distance between he and Tony with four quick strides of his legs. Despite the obvious difference in their height, it was still fairly easy to bend his head, teasing Tony’s mouth with his breath, with a pant that could escalate into the precursor to foreplay.

“Does somebody want my attention now?”

“Shut-up.” And at last, Tony did.


End file.
